Pein ngambek
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Sumary: "Kembalikan celana ku Anata," Sakura mendengus kesal. Pein, menyita celana pijama dan celana dalamnya. suami orange nya ini kalo sudah ada maunya tidak bisa di bilang tidak.


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Sumary: "Kembalikan celana ku Anata," Sakura mendengus kesal. Pein, menyita celana pijama dan celana dalamnya. suami orange nya ini kalo sudah ada maunya tidak bisa di bilang tidak.

"Hn, tidak!" Pein menggelangkan kepala lalu menatap Sakura datar. Pria tampa berambut orange itu menyeringai senang. 'kena kau!' batinnya bersorak senang. "Aku bilang tidak, Sakura..." kata Pein kesal seraya menatap Sakura tajam. wanita merah muda keras kepala itu membuka pintu kamar 'mau melarikan diri eh!'.

Sakura mendengus. "Aku bisa berjalan dengan selamat tanpa celana, tidak akan ada yang memperkosa ku."

"Benarkah?"

'NGAMBEK.' by Kimaru-Z Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto. Author abal, gak jelas dll... (tengs buat salah satu readers yang udah ngasih tahu tentang anaknya pein, maaf... aku baru sadar.)

Spesial buat miya-nee, (apa! fic kaya gini kamu bilang spesial? #dibanting.) mau gimana lagi, aku emang gak bisa buat fic, tapi aku gak akan nyerah dan akan tetap berusaha agar bisa lebih baik! ini sebagai ucapan selamat untuk Miya-nee yang salah satu cerpennya terpilih masuk dalam buku antologi *piiip* yang udah terbit 3 bulan yang lalu :-( (ehehe... maaf Ya Nee-chan telat. Abis aku gak PD buat publish fc ini. Nee-chan Author keren masa di kasih hadiah fic abal kaya gini. #nunduk sedih.) Nee-chaaannn semangat! Kita di sini mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan Nee-chan. dan semoga Nee-chan akan selalu ingat sama kita di FFN dan gak ninggalin FFn, ffn sepi tanpa mu nee-chan. #apasih!

Sejelek dan seabal-abalnya fic ini. Tolong jangan benci pair/chara di dalamnnya, kalo mau benci author-nya aja. Dengan ini saya menyatakan, Mau menanggung Dosa Author :p #Kabuuuuurrrrr

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OoO

Bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. pria berambut orange itu mendengus kesal. Ah tidak, sangat kesal! Catat itu. Si pria berambut orange beranggapan kalau istri tersayangnya tlah mendua kan dia. Ah, tidak! Bukan menduakan , tapi menigakan. Bayang pemirsa, menigakan! Suami mana yang tidak kesal. Istri macam apa dia itu? istri merah mudanya terlalu sibuk memperhatika dua hati yang lain, tidak pernah ada waktu untuknya. "tidak tau kah dia kalau aku juga ingin bermanja?

kreet.

Pintu kamar pribadi-nya terbuka menampil sosok wanita cantik dengan rambut merah muda yang di gelung asal. Pein nama pria berambut orange yang kini tengah merengut kesal, lantaran sakura tidak menggubris ambekannya. Dia mendengus kasar layak nya seekor banteng yang siap untuk menyerang matador. Sakura tetap cuek dan itu membuatnya makin kesal. pein berdecak saat sakura dengan santainya naik ke ranjang dan tidur menyamping membelakanginya yang makin dongkol. pein mengambil bantal yang tergeletak di ranjang. meremas dengan kuat dan mengigit-gigitnya gemas. SAKURA! jeritnya dalam hati. samar terdengar kikikan geli dari arah samping, sakura. sakura terkikik. "Kau..!" geram pein merasa bodoh karena di tertawakan istrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

###

Mengecup pipi si kecil Haikeri putra kedua-nya dengan pein. sakura berpindah pada Izumi yang terlelap di ranjang satu-nya setelah sebelumnya menutup kelambu box bayi haru agar tidak ada nyamuk yang mengigit si kecil. bila Haru memiliki rupa yang sama dengannya, berambut merah jambu dengan manik emarald dan bentuk mata sedikit sipit di bandingkan dengan mata-nya yang bulat. izumi lebih seperti pein suaminya. tidak apa bila Izumi memiliki rupa yang sama dengan ayahnya tapi yang terpenting, Izumi tidak memiliki sifat buruk dari ayahnya. Sakura berharap semoga Izumi tidak sebandel pein bila nanti dia sudah sekolah. sakura ingat bagai mana pein dulu, mesum (yah walaupun sampai sekarang dia masih tetap mesum) berandal, sampai wajah penuh dengan tindikan Hiii, mengingatnya membuat sakura merinding. dan satu hal yang sangat sakura tidak suka. Pein itu badboy yang suka berganti-ganti pasangan, sampai -sampai Banyak wanita hamil karenanya dan menuntut untuk di nikahi. Pein itu tampan tentu banyak wanita yang mengantri untuk cintanya dn brharap di nikahi oleh pria itu. masih belum lagi keburukan pein yang lain, dia mantan pecandu narkoba dan suka berkelahi, sampai berulang kali masuk kantor polisi dan panti rehabilitasi. 'jangan sampai putraku seperti ayahnya, jangan.' Doa sakura dalam hati sambil mengecup sayang kening si sulung. Sakura kemudian beranjak menuju ke kamarnya dan Pein.

Dia tidak memperdulikan wajah cemberut Pein dengan bibir yang manyun kedepan. Setelah naik ke ranjang sakura kemudian tidur membelakangi suaminya. Pein masih ngambek, sungguh sakura tidak bisa menahan kikikannya melihat wajah lucu pein tadi saat ia tidak mengacuhknanya. Entah sejak kapan pein telah mengurung tubuh kecil sakura dengan kedua lengannya yang berotot , menatapnya cemberut dan lapar, Pein masih ngambek.

"Tidak usah marah seperti itu," kikik Sakura. "kau yang buat, harusnya aku yang marah!" Sakura memukul pelan dada bidang Pein.

Pein tidak menjawab, dia sedang berfikir. Yang terjadi sekarang adalah salahnya. ya.. ini salahnya. harus-nya dia tidak menyerang sakura tiap malam. Jadi dia tidak bisa menyalahkan sakura dengan hadirnya dua monster kecil itu dalam kehidupan mereka. Yang membuat dia harus rela membagi cinta Sakura dengan kedua anaknya. Putera pertama sakura dan pein baru berumur dua setengah tahun, sementara putra keduanya berumur sembilan bulan. Yah mau tidak mau tidak mau pria orange ini harus rela membagi sakuranya. membagi cintanya, membagi kasihnya dan membagi payudaranya yang arghh... kalo bukan karena kedua putra mungilnya pain tidak akan mau membagi payudara kenyal sakura. Dulu dia kekeuh membelikan putra pertamanya yang masih merah susu formula. tidak peduli betapa mahalnya susu formula itu, si 'orange kecil' menolak dia menangis manja di pangkuan ibunya. Dan Pein? Ayah yang malang itu terkapar lemas di ruang tamu, dengan pipi membiru karena bogem mentah dari si kakak ipar. 'kau mau membunuh keponakan ku, hah?!' kira-kira itu lah yang di katakan Nagato dulu.

pein mendengus tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya. bukannya apa dia sedikit iri perlu di tekan kan sekali lagi ' t' . untuk mendapat kan sakura dia telah korban banyak hal, seperti mencopot semua pierching di wajahnya, membuat vidio mesum dengan seorangwanita berambut merah muda (pein yang memaksa perempuan itu mewarnai rambut hitamnya menjadi pink.) yang akan dia berikan pada nagato -sahabtanya yang tak lain kakak sakura. Dan ber akhir dengan menginap selama satu minggu di R.S karena patah tulang yang di deritanya. Bukannya Nagato mengizinkan nya untuk mendekati Sakura yang sebenarnya sudah memiliki kekasih seorang pria tampan berambut abu-abu dari universitas kedokteran, yang dia ketahui murid kesayangan Orochimaru, dokter bedah terkenal konoha yang menjadi dosen di universitas kedokteran setelah dokter berkulit pucat tua itu pensiun. mancari pemuda berbakat yang nanti akan menggantikannya. Dia malah mendapat tendangan telak di perut, pukulan di kepala dan bogem mentah di hidung dan terakhir Nagato membantingnya sampai tulang punggunya patah. Jangankan melakukan 'itu' dengan sakura mencium pipi-nya saja belum pernah.

Nagato memiliki alasan, Kenapa dia menghajar Pein. Pria berambut merah itu tidak mau Pein mendekati adiknya mengingat betapa bejatnya prilaku si orange dan dia sangat marah saat Pein menunjukan vidio bercinta nya dengan Sakura yang di tonton bersama. Nagato ingin adiknya mendapat lelaki baik, sekalipun dia bukan lelaki berkepribadian baik. Nagato tidak mengenalkan adiknya pada teman-teman satu gang untuk melindungi adiknya yang manis, Bisa-bisa Sakura di apa-apa kan.

Awal pertemuan Pein dengan Sakura di toko buku, saat Pein mau membeli majalah dewasa edisi terbatas. Pein melihat Sakura dengan seragam SMA bersama teman-teman nya. Tertawa sambil memilih-milih buku. Sejak saat itu dia tidak bisa melupakan gadis berambut pink itu. rambut merah muda, bibir tipis yang tersenyum dan tubuh kecil sakura. Dia tidak bisa melupakan gadis berambut pink itu, gadis itu seperti Lexi belle, bintang majalah dewasa yang selalu dia baca dengan teman-temannya. Sakura tidak memiliki payudara besar, payudara gadis itu indah, bula, dan bokongnya yang 'WAW' Seperti milik Lexi. Rambut merah mudanya terlihat lembut, Tubuhnya kecil sangat nyaman untuk di peluk di atas tempat tidur. Dan siapa sangka gadis manis berambut merah muda yang selalu datang di setiap mimpi erotisnya tiap malam, adik sahabat baiknya-Nagato.

Kehabisan akal Pein meminta bantuan Conan, Pacar Nagato. Untuk meyakinkan kalau dia sudah berubah. Dan berhasil. Entah bagaimana cara-nya Conan membujuk Nagato.

Tidak mudah untuk mendekati Sakura, mengingat gadis itu sudah punya kekasih yang tampan. Mau tidak mau Pein mengguna kan cara kotor, menyingkirkan Kabuto.

Pein mendekati Sakura saat gadis itu berduka, menemani kesehariannya, menghiburnya, memberi samangat hidup pada Sakura yang seperti mayat hidup.

tanpa pein tahu Nagato melihatnya, Nagato tersenyum haru dengan kesungguhan Pein tanpa tau siapa penyebab kecelakaan maut yang membuat kekasih adiknya pergi untuk selamanya.

"Tidak hanya dia satu-satunya laki-laki di dunia ini yang mencintai mu," pein menarik wajah sakura. Memaksa gadis itu untuk menatap matanya. "Lihat aku, aku mencintaimu. Jauh lebih besar dari cintanya padamu, saki." Lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir lembab Sakura, Menuntun gadis itu untuk tiduran di rerumputan malam itu.

Dia Menghisap bibir lezat Sakura, seraya memejam kan mata. Tanpa peduli Sakura menangis di sela ciumannya. Malam itu, di bawah langit malam di padang rumput hijau. Pein menjadikan Sakura miliknya tidak peduli pada kenyataan, umur gadis itu terpaut jauh dengannya.

Dia menikahi Sakura setelah gadis berambut pink ini lulus SMA, tidak mengizinkan Sakura melanjut pendidikan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Pein telah berkorban banyak untuk Sakura, sampai menewas kan satu nyawa. Itu alasan mengapa dia iri pada putranya sendiri. Mereka tidak melakukan apapun tapi mampu menakluk kan hati semua orang, termaksud Nagato pria berambut merah keras kepala dan kejam. Pein mendecih. Perhatian Sakura berkurang, wanita berambut merah muda itu lebih banyak menghabis kan waktu dengan si monster kecil, tidak jarang pein harus tidur sendiri.

sudah hampir 8 bulan pein tidak mendapat kan service ranjang. Mengingatnya membuat Pein bertambah kesal. "Aku lapar Sakura..." Sakura meringis. "Pein, anak kita masih kecil." mengabaikan Sakura pria orang itu berdiri di samping ranjang. Membuka satu persatu kancing pijama, setelah semua kancing terlepas Pein membuang pijamanya asal. Memamerkan dada bidang serta lengannya yang berotot. Pein membuka celana beserta boxernya.

Sakura merona melihat benjolan besar Pein di balik celana dalam hitam pria itu."Pein, " panggil Sakura. "Anak kita masih sangat kecil untuk memiliki adik, ingat." Sakura mengingatkan.

Pein mendengus acuh. "Aku pakai pengaman." jawabnya enteng. Pein loncat ke atas ranjang menerkam Sakura memegangi dua tangan kecil Sakura dengan satu tangan. Tangannya yang lain mengelitik pinggang ramping Sakura.

Sakura menggeliat geli, "Hei.. Hen~ haha.. ti kha~n Geli," racau wanita itu disela tawanya.

Suara Tawa Sakura terdengar merdu di telinga Pein. Dia suka tawa ini, tawa bahagia wanitanya. Tanpa sadar Pein tersenyum lembut. "Hentikan.. He~ii." Pein mencium jidat sakura lembut.

Sakura terdiam, Pein telah melepas kan kedua tangannya dan berhenti menggelitik pinggangnya. Sakura menangkup kedua tangannya pada wajah tampan Pein, menatap lembut sepasang mata ungu sayu pria itu . Sakura terkekeh pelan. Pein itu seperti anak kucing, di elus sedikit Sepasang mata tajamnya menyayu.

Dengan lembut pein mencium bibir sakura, pipi dan berhenti di telinga belakang sakura. Menjilat dan Mengulum lembut. "Anhss... " Sakura memejamkan mata. "Aku merindukan mu, Hime.." bisik Pein di telinga Sakura. Tangan kekar Pein tidak tinggal diam membuka satu persatu kancing pijama Sakura. Melusupkan satu tangan kekarnya di balik bra hitam Sakura. Pein mencium Sakura, berbeda dengan ciuman sebelumnya. Kali ini kasar dan menuntut. Pein membelit lidah Sakura dengan lidahnya mengajak lidah lembut Sakura untuk bermain dengan lidahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc. #di lempar tomat.

Iya aku tahu aku punya banyak hutang fic, special b'day Sakura aja belum lunas.


End file.
